


Three Little Raptors

by colorworld



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Pepper Potts is unphased, Peter and Shuri made dinosaurs, Precious Peter Parker, Science Bros, Velociraptors, its rated G otherwise, otherwise its really just pure fluff, swears like twice, thats why i give teen rating is just for language, three bb velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: “I think Bleue went that way!” Tony sweeps around when he hears Bruce yell.“Blue?” He blinks, absolutely perplexed as hell.“No, it’s Bleue!” Thor corrects innocently. “Spiderling told me it is French for blue, as we named Aka for red in Japanese, and Zahri for pink in Arabic!”Tony is looking at Thor with fury that makes him shut up immediately and his face is cowering down. Thor is now facing the incredible and extreme protectiveness of a father in this very moment.  “You made three fucking baby velociraptors?” Tony practically screeches.





	Three Little Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO I WAS INSPIRED BY THIS POST 
> 
> https://whatdiditcost-everything.tumblr.com/post/183394817694/doctormead-wombatking-blackberrywidow 
> 
> by peterssquill, loki-tony-peter, science-husband, blackberrywidow, wombatking, and doctormead!!!! Yall gave me a GENIUS idea so thank you so so so SO much! I'm hopeful you see this and enjoy, maybe!

[inspiration for fic](https://whatdiditcost-everything.tumblr.com/post/183394817694/doctormead-wombatking-blackberrywidow)

* * *

Tony claps his hands together with a loud “slap” noise, eyes blazing with monstrous strength. “ _ WHY _ is there a baby velociraptor running around the compound?”

 

Peter, Shuri, and actual fucking  _ Thor _ stop dead in their tracks. “Um,” Peter starts with the most nervous facial expression of all of them as there’s a screeching from a silver and blue baby dinosaur sprinting around the hallways. “Thor-um-Thor was sad that he missed the dinosaurs, so we said we could make a replica-well, not a replica, something like a dinosaur-not a dinosaur, obviously those are dangerous-”

 

“Parker, I have a  _ five-year-old little girl _ running around the compound, if she gets hurt-” Tony is practically seething.

 

“I think Bleue went that way!” Tony sweeps around when he hears Bruce yell. 

 

“Blue?” He blinks, absolutely perplexed as hell. 

 

“No, it’s  _ Bleue _ !” Thor corrects innocently. “Spiderling told me it is French for blue, as we named Aka for red in Japanese, and Zahri for pink in Arabic!”

 

Tony is looking at Thor with fury that makes him shut up immediately and his face is cowering down. Thor is now facing the incredible and extreme protectiveness of a father in this very moment.  “You made three  _ fucking _ baby velociraptors?” Tony practically screeches.

 

“Baba, they don’t have teeth as traditionally sharp as portrayed in Jurass-” Shuri starts with specifics, but is utterly ignored.

 

“Friday, shut down the compound and find Clara before I have a full-on heart attack-”

 

“I found Zahri, Thor!” Bruce screams, dragging the two college-age kids out from the hall to the lounge room where Bruce is struggling to hold down a just-made velociraptor with neon pink polka dots on its white body. 

 

Shuri runs over and tries to calm down Zahri in Xhosa, which appears to be working while Peter and Thor run after Bleue. Tony is turning around in circles, panicked and trying to find his daughter. “What does the third one look like?”

 

“Aka is bright red all over with a golden patch on her belly, really REALLY blue eyes, coppery claws-” Peter begins to describe aloud.

 

“Tony, I found Aka and Clara!” He hears Carol’s voice and sees a security video Friday has of Clara giggling, playing with the baby raptor in glee. 

 

Tony sprints upstairs, making up for his lack of proper exercise in the past few days. He dashes around a corner and slams the door open to find Clara pretty much rolling around with the raptor that makes noises just like a traditional velociraptor, but almost sweeter and cuter, in a way. 

 

Carol arrives behind Tony, prepared to blast the raptor into oblivion, but immediately lets her guard down seeing Clara’s jubilant expression and how non-hostile the creature is. “Oh my god, it’s adorable!” Carol laughs. 

 

“Carol, it’s a velociraptor with sharp teeth, sharp claws, born to kill-I thought you’ve watched the Jurassic Park movies!”

 

“It has claws the strength of only dog nails and its teeth are like Bottlenose dolphins-not sharp enough to chew, only to snatch up its prey!” Shuri pants from out of nowhere. “You thought I would create an authentic dangerous velociraptor-especially without your permission!” 

 

“There are six movies about why  _ NOT _ to make dinosaurs and you didn’t even ask me permission?!” Tony’s brows are furrowed and eyes are scrunched at Shuri as he whisper-shouts at her. 

 

“Aka’s so cute!” Five-year-old Clara Stark giggles, a gold nail of the raptor goes flawlessly through the redhead’s soft auburn locks. She’s having the time of her life as her Samoyed puppy, Dalila, pops inside the room and Tony immediately swipes her up in fear of her getting eaten.

 

Tony leans over. “Please tell me they don’t eat puppy meat because I don’t think Clara is going to love these animals when they eat her puppy.”

 

Shuri giggles. “Of course not! Bleue, Aka, and Zahri are all omnivores that have it embedded in their DNA to require the particular nutrients of beef, chicken, pork, eggs, vegetables, fruit-”

 

“The velociraptors can eat  _ strawberries _ ?” Carol is awestruck. She’s kneeling down and trying to attract Aka’s attention as she scoots over to her niece who’s as giggly as can be. “C’mere, Aka! C’mere!” She pats the hardwood floor. 

 

Tony’s pinching the bridge of his nose in a stressed manner with the hand that isn’t holding sweet Dalila and his eyes are closed. “Let the kids play with genetics, they said. It’ll be educational, they said.”

 

“It is educational, Mr. Stark!” Shuri argues back, but not in a mad manner. “Plus, Clara loves little Aka here! We can learn so much from the animal behaviors of velociraptor alternatives-imagine how revolutionary this is!”

 

Tony sighs, looking at how much fun Carol and his little girl are having with the red-and-gold baby raptor. He hates to admit it, but it has the most incredible eyes he’s ever seen in a creature, and it is literally a spawn of happiness for his daughter and everyone around him. “They’re harmless?”

 

“The only dangers are when they grow to be adults-but their growth rate is much slower than a normal traditional velociraptor!” Shuri explains, looking down at the trio. “It will take them five years to reach possibly dangerous levels, but even when so-called ‘dangerous, their danger is from how hard they can slam their body and tail into a body.”

 

Tony sighs. 

 

“Everyone is safe, Tony-Clara is safe.”

 

Tony bites his lip, watching the raptor and its motions carefully. “We have three of them, not just one but three. And it won’t harm Dalila, right?”

 

The white, fluffy puppy looks up with a whine in concern. 

 

“Yeah, I feel you, ‘Li.”

 

Shuri shakes her head. “No, Dalila faces no threat, and no one does whether it’s a human, dog, or cat. We have some of the most powerful and dangerous people in the world in this building. The Raptors do not stand a chance. They are also trainable to be as friendly or as dangerous as we want them,” The Wakandan adds. “And yes, I’m sorry I never asked you...But Thor said it was okay.”

 

“Honey, just because Thor is older than you and rules New Asgard doesn’t mean he’s a true adult and is worthy of permission when it comes to situations such as ‘do I create baby raptors or do I not create baby raptors’-ask him about is this alien a threat-should I use this weapon?”

 

Shuri laughs. “Well, there’s not a war going on right now, so I don’t think I’ll have to ask him about aliens or war anytime soon.”

 

Tony hums before he sighs. “Velociraptors...What has my life come to?”

  
  


 

Three hours later at night is an unprecedented and unexpected scene. 

 

Tony plops down with his toddler daughter on the cushy sofa, Carol picking up Dalila in one arm and Aka in the other, both of them climbing over to snuggle by the toddler’s side. Bleue has taken a liking to Peter and Thor, who they were trying to train to catch a tennis ball with his, particularly long tail for two hours straight. Meanwhile, Shuri is trying to figure out what foods Zahri and the rest of the raptor trio like most. So far, they really are fond of cereal, chicken, and mangoes, which proves absolutely hilarious, yet really troubling about how limited these baby dinosaur’s diets could end up being highly limited.

 

“Hey, Shuri, could you get me a bag of cheese balls?” Carol calls over the sofa. At the same time, she’s snatching blankets for herself, the toddler Stark and her two animal companions, plus Tony on the other side of his little girl and an actual velociraptor sandwiched between him and his baby girl. On Tony’s other side are Peter and Thor to the left of Carol with Bruce on his other side who is exhausted. 

 

Shuri looks up from her tablet that she’s taking notes on in relation to the baby raptors. “Why?” 

 

“I wanna see if very talented Zahri, here, can catch cheese balls in her mouth,” Carol smirks widely. 

 

“Shuri, get the cheese balls!” Peter urges loudly, but his facial expression plummets to confusion and is practically stumbling on his feet as he’s turning every-which-way. “Where’s Bleue?” He asks aloud with panic. 

 

Shuri stands up from her bar stool. “Bleue! Bleue, come’ere, girl!” 

 

Bruce is dozing off because he’s been excruciatingly tired since he worked all night with college kids and just-like-a-college-kid Thor on the baby raptors, but is startled awake off of Thor’s side when he hears a loud yell of surprise. 

 

Tony can’t help chuckling when he sees Sam being chased by Bleue and Bucky is with Rhodey behind him, sighing like an old man (he technically is). “Peter, Shuri, I may be old, but I’m not dinosaur old. Please tell me that is not a real baby dinosaur.”

 

Shuri shakes her head quickly, grinning. “No, they’re a much more safe alternative to baby velociraptors! They are no threat to you or anyone in the compound because their teeth are only.”

 

Rhodey points at Shuri and Peter back-and-forth while looking Tony in the eye. “You let them do this?”

 

“No, Thor did,” Tony points at Thor. 

 

The Norse god puts his hands up. “Guilty as charged-they’re not even real dinosaurs, according to the spiderling and Wakandan tech-whizz. I was just disappointed that I missed when the real ones were around, so Shuri and Peter decided that they could make ones that weren’t dangerous. They’re all very cute.”

 

Rhodey looks down at Clara, snuggled by Dalila, Aka, and getting a tender kiss to the forehead from her dad. “My niece is cuddling with a velociraptor?”

 

“It’s not a traditional velociraptor!” Peter reminds. 

 

“Then what is it?” Sam eyes Bleue whose head is cocked while seeing his face from her own short height. 

 

“I’d just say it’s a much safer velociraptor,” Tony shrugs. “At first I was freaking out because velociraptors are supposed to be dangerous and I have a little girl running around-”

 

“But Aka is sweet!” Clara pops into the conversation. 

 

“That’s right, honey, Aka is actually not a bad little velociraptor. She is actually snuggling with her-that is insane.” 

 

A blond-haired head from a tall body comes in around a corner. “Tony, are those velociraptors?”

  
“Who needs to know, Capsicle?” Tony smirks. 

 

“I do because when you hear Sam shrieking like crazy, you know it’s either Bucky, Shuri, and or Peter,” Steve walks in, observing Shuri feeding Zahri more mango, Aka snuggling, and Bleue just running around as fast as a cheetah from edge-to-edge of the living room. “Who was it?”

 

“Thor, Shuri, Peter, and even Bruce,” Tony replies. 

 

“It was eleven at night, all I could say was ‘screw it’ because I was about to die of exhaustion and I wanted to sleep,” Bruce groggily defends himself, a mass contrast from him chasing down baby velociraptors from earlier in the day. 

 

Shuri laughs and snatches a jar of cheese balls. She strolls right in front of Zahri who has made a sprint to feet away from the sofa. “Zahri, stand still!”

 

The pink-and-white raptor with its vibrant lilac eyes does as told, but has a ready-to-jump stance. 

 

“Catch it!” Shuri pops a cheese ball into the air. Zahri is able to jump a couple feet up and successfully catches the cheese ball in her mouth. 

 

The gang on the couch cheer and Carol motions with her hand to come with her. “Shuri gimme one, I gotta try this.”

 

The Wakandan teen brings everyone a cheese ball to attempt their own shot. Carol tosses one first, Bleue deciding to run and hop up into the air, chomping up the cheese ball flawlessly, creating more cheers and awe, distracting them completely from the Wakandan soccer game they sat down on the sofa to watch in the first place. 

 

Tony’s head turns and both Aka and Dalila’s heads pop up, staring into the eyes and soul of a woman walking into the room with her heels clicking, drawing up fear from everyone in the room. But Pepper Potts has seen a lot of Tony’s and or Peter and or Shuri’s shit in the past, so she is so adapted that she won’t even yell. “Tony...Those are velociraptors.”

 

Tony swallows amongst the silence. “Yeah.”

 

“...Eating cheese balls.”

 

Aka shakes her head up and down like a nod. 


End file.
